Forgive and Forget
by Stylus D
Summary: Twilight was always good with magic, but she isn't the only one. After having her resolve shaken by a mysterious mare she must fight her way back to Ponyville to save her friends.
1. Prologue

_The night was beautiful. The stars glistened within the infinite blue expanse. The nearby trees flashed pink every few seconds, accompanied by crackles and sparks. Trixie was tired, but she had to get this spell right. This was going to be her new big finale, she had to get it perfect. She attempted it again, taking her stance with a lowered head and arched back, placing a hoof in front of the other. Her horn erupted with a pink aura before being outshone by a flash of red._

_"Hi there!" A pony bellowed, emerging from the flash._

_Trixie stumbled back in surprise. She came out to the edge of the Everfree away from any town to practice her spells in secret, yet this mare just popped up out of nowhere._

_"Who are you?" She questioned._

_"I'm someone who can help you."_

The room was dark. A single being lingered within it's shadows. She stood there in complete silence, appreciating the halcyon atmosphere. She lit her horn, a low red tainted the dark walls but turned a serene green as the pendant around her neck activated. She closed her eyes. Images formed in her mind, hazy images of balloons, streamers, cake. Mares danced to muffled music, laughing. 4 mares. One in particular caught her attention. 

"Twilight."

Suddenly the room was bathed in sunlight. The door swung open. It closed almost immediately, plunging the room back into near-darkness. 

"So, you said you wanted to help me?" Trixie spoke.

The mare smiled in the green light.

"We're going to help each other."

The unicorn looked at the first with confusion, "How can we possibly help each other anyway, we don't know anything about each other."

"Oh, I know about you. You had a run-in with the very pony I'm after. you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" The first stated.

"... Her..." The second voiced.

"She's strong, you know that, but I can make it easy for you to get a little... payback... if you can help me out first." The first pony sneered.

The second pony rolled the idea in her head for a few moments, not sure what this mare wanted. "Just what are you planning?" She retorted. 

"If I told you, you might not want to go through with it, so it's best if you don't ask questions and just take the opportunity."

"And that is?" The other questioned.

The first giggled, "I'm just after what you're after. I want to see Twilight Sparkle suffer."

The second didn't believe her. "Why? What did she do to you?"

The mare looked her in the eyes, irises burning scarlet red through the dim green glow. This sudden change in attitude startled the unicorn. 

"What to you have in mind, then?"

The mare turned towards the pony. "Go to her friend's cottage. This is what I want you to do there..."

…

The second pony stepped back in horror. How could she do such a thing? Was this mare deranged? She was sick in the head, that's for sure. How would _that_ hurt Twilight?

"Don't give me that look. Trust me, it's part of my plan." The first mare donned a sickening smile. The second just stared in shock.

"You can't expect me to really do such a thing can you?" She protested, "Tell me, how that could possibly hurt Twilight?"

"You have your version fun, and i have mine. Trust me, just do it."

She didn't reply. This mare indeed had a few loose screws if she requested such a thing on a whim. But for some reason, she found herself agreeing, probably because of the prospect of a suffering Twilight.

"Whatever, fine, I'll go."

The mare smiled once more. "Excellent. Return here after you're finished."

The second pony nodded, lighting her horn with a pink aura before flashing away.

The mare reactivated the pendant. "Soon, Twi. Very soon."


	2. Chapter 1: Good Bye

The aftermath of the party still littered Sugarcube Corner, with streamers and confetti of every colour strewn across every surface as cake plastered the walls from the earlier food fight. This room was anything but clean.

"Woah, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a mouthful of cake, "That has to be one of the best best parties you've ever thrown!"

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you really went all out." She added with a smile.

Pinkie raised her head from the remnants the cake with a massive smile. "Well, you two do have really super important tests tomorrow so you needed a really super awesome party to get ready!" Pinkie dived back into the last of the cake.

Rarity raised a napkin with her magic and dabbed her lips. "Well, not just any tests. Twilight has her annual Magic Examination and Rainbow has the Wonderbolts try-outs, but you're right, they do need to have some fun before all the pressure kicks in."

"Pressure? Nah! I didn't even bother going over my routines," Rainbow's boast began, "After all, I have the trophy that proves I'll be the best there, as well as knowing the Wonderbolts personally. I'm a shoo-in!" Rainbow stuck her chest out proudly.

"You'll do great, Rainbow..." The shy pegasus voiced.

Rarity just rolled her eyes at her overconfidence, "And you, Twilight?"

"I've practiced my spells over and over, but I'm not worried. I know that I will do just fine." The purple unicorn smiled to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from from outside as two pegasi pulling a carriage landed, making the student jump in fright. "Heh heh...just fine..." She blushed before making her way outside to meet them, the other four following behind.

The carriage was one of Celestia's personal carriages - gold, with large solid wings sprouting from the sides trailing off to the back, with two gold wheels to match. The two pegasi, coats the purest white, had matching royal armour composed of a golden helmet with blue plume and golden plates that covered their chest, sides (save for the wings) and flanks.

"...Swag." Rainbow Dash seemed impressed.

"Greetings, Ms. Sparkle, I am Joust and this is Quintain, members of Princess Celestia's Royal Legion," One of the pegasi elegantly said with a smile, "We will be your peronal escorts to Canterlot. Ready to go?"

"I think so." Twilight answered, boarding the carriage and looking back at her friends.

"Its too bad Applejack couldn't be here too." The pink pony stated, "She loves parties!"

"She's probably got her hands full at the farm with Applebuck Season so close, can't blame her." Rainbow said, "Well, see ya later guys! Wish me luck!" She took off with mighty speed, a multitude of colours trailing in her wake.

"Good bye Rainbow, good luck." Murmured Fluttershy.

"Well, I better get going too. Bye you three." Twilight sighed. The pegasi took this as their signal as the carriage lifted up into the air effortlessly, gliding higher and higher through whisps of clouds until Ponyville was a blip in the distance.

"They'll be gone for a few days, I expect." Rarity exclaimed," Oh! We better get that cat food for Opalescence."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh yes! Its still at the cottage, let's go. He must be getting grouchy right about now." the yellow pegasus mused. "Bye, Pinkie. Thank you again for the party."

"Bye!" The party pony said in her normally bubbley attitude before bouncing back inside Sugarcube Corner.

The time had just passed noon when she left, and she had been flying for about half an hour. The clouds flying past shrouded the carriage like a fog. They emerged from the cloud, entering a new world altogether. The sun hung peacefully in the tranquil sky above. Twilight was trying to go over the spells she would show off to the examiners in her head, making sure her order was flawless.

_CRACKLE!_

"AUGGHHH!" One of the Pegasi howled in pain as a pillar of lightning erupted up through his back followed by a splatter of blood that caught Twilight in the face. She screamed in fright.

"Joust!" Quintain bellowed. The injured Pegasus almost slipped out of his reigns before Twilight caught him with her magic and pulled him back up into the carriage. With her horn still lit she enveloped the wounds on his back and stomach with a purple aura, trying to stop the blood pouring but failing, her coat getting stained. She could deduce that it was magic that caused them, and from somewhere below. Who? Why?

"I'll set us down here!" He shouted over the roar of the wind. The carriage descended through the clouds, getting closer to the ground. The carriage landed with a jolt just right of the Everfree, but that was of little importance. Twilight carefully levitated Joust out of the carriage and onto the ground, running over and sitting next to him to resume her failing attempts to stop the bleeding.

Quintain unlatched from his reigns and rushed over. "Joust, wake up!" he cried, staring down at his companion's motionless body. "Help him, please!" He barked at Twilight, his voice wavering from its usual elegance.

"I'm trying!" Twilight rubbed the blood from her face with a hoof, horn still at work She stared down at the guard, eye fixed of his wounds. Why? Who would've done this? She used her magic to cover the whole of Joust, checking for a pulse, a heartbeat.

There wasn't one.

"Quintain, I -" She started, "... I think he's - "

"Don't say it! Don't even say it!" Quintain roared, making Twilight jump.

Suddenly his left flank was pierced by the familiar pillar of lightning, making its way through his body and exiting his right shoulder. He screamed in pain for a few seconds, getting thrown by the force of the impact over looked over her shoulder in shock to find two figures emerging from the Everfree towards her.

Twilight's eyes widened even more upon recognizing one of the figures; A mare, blue coat, light-blue and white hair, purple eyes, matching purple cape and wizard hat adorned with stars.

"T - Trixie?" Twilight stammered.

Fluttershy and Rarity had nearly made it to the cottage. The absence of chirping birds left the yellow pegasus unsettled. "Do you think they're hiding?"

"Who?" Rarity asked, lost in thought.

"The birds. They normally come out and sing on a beautiful day like this."

"O-oh, right. Maybe they're hiding?" Rarity said, only just engaging in the conversation.

"Uh... yeah..." Fluttershy trotted in front a few feet, "It's okay, you can come out and sing, it's a wonderful day and it would mean a lot to me." "Fluttershy's encouraging wasn't paying off as the trees remained silent.

Deadly silent.

It sparked an uncomfortable feeling in Fluttershy's heart. Rarity, noticing more of the situation, moved back next to the pegasus. "Come on Fluttershy, let's keep going." Slightly worried, they resumed their journey to the nearing cottage.

"Trixie? What are you doing?" Twilight questioned. The blue unicorn didn't reply, walking ever closer her companion taking a slight lead.

The other mare was also a unicorn, with a beige coat, orange hair highlighted with orange streaks, scarlet-red eyes and a red 5-point star as her cutie-mark. A turquoise jewel hung around her neck. She approached, Trixie close behind, her red eyes fixed on Twilight's.

"My, it's been a long time, Twilight Sparkle." She mused with a giggle.

The mysterious mare walked right up to Twilight, looking her in the eyes, scanning for emotions. Twilight tried to get to her hooves but was abruptly struck by a hoof to the face, knocking her on to her side.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Twi," The mare said, "Not until I've said what I wanted to say, then I swear I'll let you go anywhere and do what ever you want, I won't stop you. Now, do you know what a friend is?"

"A f-friend?" Twilight asked, confused, before receiving another hoof in the face. Twilight glared up at the mare, who shot a cold stare back down in return. Twilight stayed silent this time.

"A friend is someone you can trust, someone that will never hurt you, and you would never hurt. But when people place their trust in you, they just end up hurt."

"What? That's not true!" Twilight jumped up in resistance.

The mare merely gestured a hoof towards the two pegasi who lay dead next to Twilight. "What about them, for starters? One of them trusted that you could save his friend, and you couldn't even do that." She said, disgusted.

"Well, I -"

"Don't try and think up an excuse! You were entrusted with a life and you threw it away. You don't deserve friends, you scum."

Twilight didn't know what to say. Her mind was in confusion, the more she thought about it the more it sounded... no, what is she thinking? she didn't 'throw' his life away... she just couldn't save him...

"... My friends trust me, and I trust them." Twilight said, head clear once more.

"...Trust? You? If I asked you how much you believe your 'friends' trust you, what would you say?"

Twilight glanced back at the motionless pegasi. "... With their lives, as I trust them with mine." 

The mare's eyes glimmered at those words letting a sly smile creep across her face as her horn erupted in a blaze of red, blinding Twilight for a second. When the daze cleared, everything was as it was.

"Wh-what did you do?" Twilight demanded, slightly squinting.

"Oh, just made it so you can't go using your pesky teleporting. Go ahead, try it."

Twilight wondered why she wanted to stop her teleporting if she was going to let her go, being pretty far from anywhere, but took up the challenge nonetheless. She lit her horn, remembering the spell in her head. She regretted it immediately. Her body writhed in pain as electricity rocketed from her horn through her entire being, escaping out into the ground. Her screams were almost other-worldly as she threw her hips out and arched her back in agony. After a few long seconds the energy dissipated. Her coat, previously stained by Joust's blood took on a new burnt visage. She huffed heavily on the ground, looking shocked up at the beige mare, still wearing her sickening smile. Trixie was still motionless behind her, letting a small smile cross her face.

"Just a little jinx I conjured up. Well, I'm done playing. As promised, I will not stop you from leaving. Now if you'll excuse me I have five other mares that I'm just _dieing_ to play with." The mare giggled hysterically, turning away from the burnt student.

The gears turned in Twilight's scorched mind. Trust her with their lives? Five mares? She can't mean - but she does! No.

"No."

The mare's laughing stopped as she turned her head round to look Twilight dead in the eye. "What?"

"I don't know what sick game you think you're playing, but I won't let you hurt my friends." Twilight's horn lit up once more, a purple aura encompassing her body as a flash of light dazed the mysterious mare and Trixie. after the haze cleared from their eyes, a band new-looking Twilight stood before them.

"...Well, looks like you still want to play. Good thing, huh Trixie?" The strange mare turned her view to the blue unicorn, resulting in a smile.

"What are you planning? "twilight demanded.

"Time to have fun! Oh, I just remembered I left a gift for a certain shy pegasus, I wonder if she's seen it yet? Well, can't let the others miss out on the fun! Be sure to find us soon Twi, okay? I wouldn't want you to miss out either!" The beige mare ignited her horn, vanishing in a flash of red.

Fluttershy and Rarity made it to the cottage. Fluttershy stared at her door, dread wrapping tight around her heart, as if something terrible has happened. Rarity, still lost in thought, bumped into fluttershy, not noticing her.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, but usually all the bunnies and critters come out and greet me."

Rarity felt unnerved by her silent surroundings now, "Let's just get Opalescence's food and get out of here, this place is starting to creep me out."

Fluttershy turned the latch on the door, entering the interior of the building. The wooden floor was a deep brown, surrounded by light-brown walls with ornaments and pictures of the many pets whom she loved. a cozy fireplace rested in the wall to the right, with stairs leading up from the left. Fluttershy started looking round frantically, darting high and low, into the kitchen and back, gliding up the stairs.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity walked into the building, just catching the yellow blur zip up the stairs. The frantic pegasus flew down to meet the unicorn, "Angel isn't here, he's always here!" The worry was clear on her face.

"Uh, maybe he's out back with the rest of your animals?"

Rarity was cut off by a blast of wind as Fluttershy whizzed past her and out through the kitchen to the backyard. She wondered if Fluttershy would mind if she went into the kitchen to get the cat food before her ears were bombarded by a piercing scream. Immediately she took to her hooves, speeding through the kitchen and emerging in the yard. She almost tripped over herself trying to stop, eyes wide in shock.

Blood. Everywhere her eyes gazed, red was all she saw. Dotted around were severed limbs and organs of massacred animals, ranging from miscellaneous hearts, lungs and spines, to bird wings, to the paws of various fluffy creatures. her gaze was stolen by a yellow blob, sobbing loudly in front of a tall pole. Her eyes followed up the pole, before she averted them in horror.

The small body was bruised and mangled, the arms and legs all at unnatural angles, the once-white coat was covered in its own blood, released by the many cuts. The eyes were missing and the tongue was pulled out of a cut in its throat. Its mouth was cut up its cheeks, giving it a massive bloody smile.

It was Angel.

Twilight's heart instantly sped up. Gift? What did she mean? Whatever it was it was bad, and she had to get back to Ponyville to check on her friends.

That is, if a certain blue unicorn wasn't seemingly trying to kill her. Twilight barely dodged the spear of light launched from Trixie's horn.

"Trixie! Why are you doing this!" Twilight tried to talk to the attacking unicorn but she didn't seem talkative at the moment. Twilight evaded Trixie's blows, ducking into the Everfree with the attacking mare in pursuit. She had to make her way back to Ponyville.

She had to save them.


End file.
